


Goodbyes

by everythingsklainenothinghurts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, all the good stuff :P, also undertones of sub!Darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsklainenothinghurts/pseuds/everythingsklainenothinghurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren joins Chris in his trailer to ask about their future on the last day they have on set together. They’re not sure what they are or what they’re going to be but maybe they’ll figure it out one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

“So this is goodbye, huh?”

Darren’s voice was loud in the emptiness of Chris’s trailer, where he was still gathering some of the items and decorations he’d brought into his so called “second home”. He still had to pack and take them back to his house, no matter how out of place they’d feel there.

The younger man had jumped lightly but his lips stretched into a private smile when he saw Darren standing in the door, who was then closing it behind him slowly. It had always been that way with them - Darren never knocked but intruded Chris’s privacy and pushed himself into the frame but never without a silent permission. Chris had always let him in, still let him even though things had changed between them over the years.

Chris went back to packing up, not giving an answer to Darren’s question. He thought it was silly, downright stupid and even more ridiculous because of course this wasn’t goodbye, even if it would probably be for the better. He knew from experience that with them even goodbyes held the promise of a “ _See you soon_ ”.

A frustrated sigh escaped the younger man and he furrowed his brows when he turned around, standing there in front of Darren - tall and intimidating, with a pointed look and a hand on his slim hip which only made him look that much scarier.

“Depends on what you’re saying goodbye to,” he said with a raise of his eyebrows. His heart was racing and he knew he shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t get into this again but with Darren it had never been easy to just let go. There was this certain kind of struggle that never seemed to disappear when it came to what they’d shared and still did in a way.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried. Over and over again until it left them too exhausted, too drained and so tired of the other that they desperately tried to convince themselves and each other that them parting ways would definitely be for the better but it only left them lonely and miserable.

They’d tried being together.

They’d tried being apart.

They’d been dating on and off and off and on again but in the end Chris had decided that it would be better for each of them to just go their own way and do what was easier on them. Yet there he was, getting weak over the way Darren looked at him with his too familiar honey-coloured eyes and the way he talked with warm, smooth lips that were plump and parted and - he really shouldn’t lose himself in all of that again. He shouldn’t be getting vulnerable now. Not like this and not when he’d been so sure he was over it.

“I don’t know...you tell me,” Darren finally blurted out into the room and Chris shook his head at him with anger burning in his ocean blue eyes. “Oh no. You’re not putting this on me now, Darren.  _You_ came here.  _You_ want something. So talk! What do you want!?” Chris’s voice was firm yet breathless and higher than usual with rage and hurt still clinging to it.

“Fine,” Darren said and walked towards him, making Chris’s breath hitch and take a step back automatically, not because he was scared of him but because of how it still made him feel. “Though I meant what I said...you tell me whether I’m saying goodbye to this fucking show or if I’m saying goodbye to you, too,” Darren choked out while his eyes found Chris’s and his chest ached with how much he needed Chris to let him stay.

“Well, do you want to say goodbye to me?” Chris asked. “I told you this before. If you want me out of your life and away from your goddamn career then tell me! Tell me to never even look at you again because that’s how far you’ve brought me! All for this mess that you don’t even want! Just because you can’t just say no for once in your life!” Chris spat and Darren huffed out a disapproving noise. The truth hurt and it hurt even more to know that he’d lost Chris before just because he’d said  _yes_ one too many times to whatever Hollywood was asking of him. It had changed him and it went by so quickly, in a way that was so surreal it left his head spinning.

“You know it was for the better! For both of us. I know that this whole secret thing drove you insane and I get it, Chris. I get it. You didn’t want to be my dirty little secret and you don’t deserve to be just that. But Chris - you can look me in the eyes and tell me you hate me for this all you want because I know you don’t fucking hate me!” The older man choked out and Chris bit his lip.

“Of course I didn’t want to be your dirty little secret that comes out to play whenever you fucking please! Do you have any idea how tough this is for me? Because you  _know_ how I feel about you! And you know how exhausting and hard it is for me to feel that way about anyone!” With that Chris felt like dying on the spot. He hadn’t meant to use present tense but there he was, spilling what he kept inside and all he could feel was numb. Numb and small and stupid, as if he was standing there completely bared and if there was one thing Chris hated it was how easy it was for Darren to break down his walls no matter what. No matter how strong he’d built them up again. He’d trusted him, still did in a twisted way and it made him grow tired each and every time they had this discussion.

“I was sick and tired of having to sneak around just so I could spend time with you because you’re so fucking paranoid about people getting the slightest idea of who you really are! I never hated  _you_ but I do hate you for this. For treating me like I’m not worth enough to be seen with you. And here you are again trying to lure me in and this is it, Darren. This is just - this is it,” Chris choked out, his voice on the edge of breaking so he swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want this to end. Not like this. He didn’t want Darren to go and leave him like this. They had too much history, too many memories of alcohol filled nights, shed tears over broken hearts and shattered souls and sweat slick limbs tangling together while giggly kisses and private whispers and noises of pleasure echoed from walls. The good memories were uncountable but so were the bad and bitter ones. The ones of having to sneak out of a warm bed, away from a warm, loving embrace in the middle of the night to sleep in a cold, lonely one. The deleted texts and rushed conversations and yet they couldn’t end, not like this, not ever.

Chris knew Darren would get frustrated with him, angry and hurt but he also knew that the older man wouldn’t leave, he was too stubborn for that as much as Chris hated that about him most of the time.

“It’s not,” Darren said firmly, his eyes sparkling dark yet gentle because that was all Chris could see when he looked at him, a golden glimmer of  _I love you, don’t leave me just because I’m a mess._  They were both aware of that, of what a mess Darren had become. Chris had always been much better at moving on, at forgetting and starting over but when Darren loved, he loved without boundaries, passionately and unconditionally and it made Chris’s heart ache each and every time.

“It’s not  _it._ And you know that, Chris. You know that this is not it,” he said and walked closer once more and this time, Chris stayed where he was, finding Darren’s eyes with his own and Darren could tell that he was working on building up his walls again.

“If you don’t want this, I want you to tell me. If you want me out of your life because you want to move on you know I’ll let you. You deserve better. You deserve someone so much better than me but neither of us is perfect and none of us can ever be. I’ve been trying, Chris. I’ve been trying so fucking hard for us, every single day since I met you, I tried to get out of this - this mess I created because I listened to the wrong people and said yes one too many times. You know how I feel about you...you know I’m not  _ashamed_. Especially not about you and what we have. Shit, Chris! Anyone who gets to date you is the luckiest person alive because you’re the whole package deal!” Darren rambled and let out a shaky, helpless laugh. “I just have no idea how to do this. How to be myself, you know…? It feels like I lost who I was and always wanted to be and I want nothing more than to find that guy again and - with you I feel closer to being complete again. You make it seem so easy…,” he whispered and looked down, biting his lip hard and Chris reached out to brush his thumb against Darren’s lower lip to pull it from his punishing teeth.

Chris furrowed his brows and shook his head, his eyes never leaving Darren’s. “Do you really think that I don’t struggle? That I don’t feel awful about myself sometimes?” He asked, sighing deeply when Darren shook his head.

“Of course not. I just - I don’t want to say goodbye to you or what we have,” Darren choked out and in that moment he looked so vulnerable, so incredibly scared that Chris felt as if his heart was shattering in a million pieces. He was terrified of this, too, of all of it because they’d been there before. Darren begging him to stay another night. At his place when his roommates were out of town. Darren asking him to take him back, to forgive him for being a coward. Darren crying in his arms because he’d thrown everything he wanted to be pre-Hollywood overboard for a career that drained him, exhausted him and made him sick more times than it didn’t and Chris had always said yes to what his own heart said because every single time it was aching for the other man, no matter what had happened before. Chris didn’t love easily but when he did it was intense and made him feel everything.

* * *

 

“I took your shit for years now,” Chris said coldly, his chest hurting and his stomach sinking at the harshness of his words but he had to get it out now before he’d never get the chance again. “And you know how much you mean to me and how close I let you. Time after time after time and yet here we are,” he continued and took in a deep breath which he let out shakily just a few seconds after. “We’re still in the same damn place, in the same damn trailer, don’t you get it? You’re not  _stupid_ , Darren. Far from it actually but there’s one thing you don’t understand and that’s how to fucking live your life no matter what people say! You need to get it together before -”

With that something inside Darren snapped. He moved forward, nearly flinging himself up against Chris’s body and he pressed a desperate kiss against Chris’s lips which parted in surprise. The younger man’s eyes were wide and open and he pushed at Darren’s shoulders just hard enough to make sure Darren could look up at him and once again his expression made his chest ache.

“I-I’m sorry but I just - I don’t know how to get out of this but I know that I don’t want to leave you. I just - I can’t lose you, Chris. Sometimes it feels like you’re the only real person I know. The only person I can trust and not having you to ground me - I just - I’m really fucking scared of not having that anymore,” Darren choked out, his bright hazel eyes were clouded with sadness and hurt clung to his voice just like his hands did to Chris’s back. Chris knew just how much they’d helped each other through the crazy rollercoasters that were their lives. He kept Darren’s feet down on the ground when he needed it and Darren lifted him up whenever Chris felt like he wasn’t doing well enough. They really were like Ying and Yang in more than one way, as much as it sounded like a cliché and losing that would put them both into places they didn’t want to go back to.

“I know that,” Chris whispered, barely audible into Darren’s hair when he rested his chin against the side of Darren’s head, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and he allowed himself to close his eyes and relax against Darren’s body. “But we both know it can’t always be like this. We can’t always meet up in cheap hotels or rent apartments to stay for a weekend. I know it’s a great escape from what a mess reality can be but I don’t want to be your toy,” Chris said a little more firmly and Darren froze at his wording, pulling away to find Chris’s eyes with his own once more. The dark circles beneath Darren’s honey eyes were deep and the exhaustion could clearly be seen, yet Chris focused on the desperation and fear that gleamed in Darren’s pupils.

“You  _never_ were  _my toy_ , Chris! How can you say that?” Darren asked with barely any heat behind it but his voice was velvety, smooth and raspy at the same time, on the verge of breaking and it made Chris feel warm all over because it was real, it was Darren and so sincere that he almost didn’t want to listen any further. “You’ve always been  _everything_  to me. You were my rock from day one and I never meant to use you, never intentionally,” Darren added and Chris nodded. He knew. He knew all that but hearing it still hurt because talk was cheap and actions louder than words to him. After a long moment of simply standing in the middle of Chris’s trailer, Darren dared to speak up once more. “I  _love_ you. I can deny it out there all I want. I can deny it in interviews and everything but in the end I’m still yours. Always. I’d never lie to you about that. Everything we share- _shared_...it com-came from a real place,” Darren choked out, stumbling over his words and his helpless eyes found Chris’s once more as Chris shook his head softly.

“Dare...I -” Chris couldn’t finish his sentence because before he knew it Darren’s lips brushed against his own again and he let out a shaky, hitched breath.

“Can I? Please let me. Please tell me it’s okay to do this,” Darren whispered desperately and Chris could barely nod before their lips melted into an almost sweet kiss if it wasn’t for the thick tension between them that made everything so much more intense, so much more needy and Darren let out a soft whimper against Chris’s mouth just to deepen the kiss and let his tongue trace over Chris’s lower lip.

The slick, hot slide of their lips left each of them breathless, aching in more than one way and Chris pushed himself closer against Darren and the older man loved how tall Chris was, loved how broad his chest was against his own and how dominant he got whenever they were like this. He was well aware that this conversation wasn’t over, that there was so much to talk about and figure out but right now it seemed far away. It’d hurt but hopefully it’d be worth it when everything around them slowed down a little and gave them more space to breathe.

For a while they kept kissing and clinging, hands touching and gripping and Darren was so eager, so desperate to feel that he kissed Chris hard one last time before he sunk to his knees. He looked up at Chris who bit his lip hard and brought his hand down to stroke through Darren’s smooth curls. He must’ve washed his hair prior coming here and the younger man was thankful for that because all he wanted to do was to grip and hold and keep Darren close. A soft, low groan rumbled from Darren’s chest and he let his head tip forward so that his forehead was resting against Chris’s belly. It was a silent plea to let him do this, to let him make him feel good and Chris let out a shaky breath and rubbed his fingertips against Darren’s scalp which always had Darren humming and nuzzling closer. Even more now that he had his confirmation. Darren’s hands came up to push at Chris’s shirt just so he could reveal the silky smooth, milky skin there. He brushed his nose against Chris’s navel and peppered kisses along the waistline of his jeans.

“Wanted this so bad…,” Darren whispered and Chris looked back down at him. Darren could get a little rambly whenever they were intimate. It was just something that just came with it and Chris didn’t mind so he kept massaging his fingers against Darren’s skin and let out a soft, approving hum to let him know he was listening. “Needed this so bad. You have no idea Chris, you have no idea how much I thought about tasting you the last few weeks. My friends said seeing you that often would be bad for me but they don’t get it. No one gets how much I need this. How much I need you in my life,” he choked out breathlessly and pressed a kiss to one of Chris’s prominent hipbones, sucking against the delicate skin there to leave a pale pink mark that would soon turn into a dark purple constant reminder for Chris to know just how good it felt to have Darren on his knees for him.  

“You got this. Always,” Chris whispered. “As long as you want and need it,” he added and Darren let out a shaky laugh before he popped open the button of Chris’s jeans and wasted no time to drag down the fly on his way.

“I always want this...always want your cock, always wanna make you feel so good,” Darren murmured and Chris gasped at that, his knees buckling a little which got Darren’s attention. He looked back up at him and smirked. “I want you. No one else. Just you,” he whispered and Chris wanted to both laugh and cry because Darren looked so sincere and sweet even on his knees with his cock bulging his sweats and his hands working to push Chris’s jeans down his thighs. Once they were down enough for Darren to do the same to Chris’s briefs, Chris’s hand moved down to tug on Darren’s hair a little. “Dare…,” he choked out to get his attention and he found his eyes. He’d always loved this about Darren, the way he stopped whenever he needed him to. Darren could be persistent, sure, but never disrespectful. He’d let Chris set the pace and Chris happened to enjoy the power he had over the older man. For a long moment they simply looked at each other and Chris’s lips tugged into a little smile. “We’re not done talking, you hear me? We’re not done,” he said firmly and Darren nodded. “Just because I let you do this doesn’t mean everything is okay. I’m not letting it go again.”

“Yeah, yeah...come on, till then let me taste you,” he whispered hotly against Chris’s hip and pressed another soothing kiss over the mark he’d left. Chris felt silly like this, not even half hard and yet desperate and wanting and he knew this was a mistake but yet he had never regretted it. He couldn’t with how good and right it felt.

Darren was eager as always, his mind clouded with want and didn’t slow down much despite Chris’s cock not being hard, after all he knew just how to get him there so he leaned in to suck the tip of his length between his lips, moaning as he easily took in more and Chris’s hand found its way into his hair. Chris tugged gently what resulted in Darren moaning quietly and sucking harder, so hard his cheeks hollowed and he pulled off with a lewd pop that echoed in the otherwise quiet trailer. Darren was filthy like this, he could get so utterly wild whenever they got intimate and Chris loved every single second of it. He’d never loved as intensely as he’d loved with Darren and the way the older man touched him and made him feel like he was the only person that ever mattered to him was enough to make his cock twitch and swell beneath Darren’s lips. He was peppering kisses against the length of it, sucking wet ones against the smooth skin and Chris couldn’t help but let out a shaky, high noise. Quickly, Chris bit his lip. He wanted to hold back, wanted to cherish this moment and yet he knew Darren wanted to drag everything out of him. The noises, the curses and that delicious, natural high that came with a good orgasm.

Chris knew it wouldn’t take long, not with the way Darren’s mouth was back around him, the suction tight and hot and so wet that the younger man keened. Darren liked teasing him but this time he absolutely went for it. His mouth was making the most obscene noises and his eyes were watering from how much he was taking in all at once and Darren didn’t stop until his nose was pressed into warm skin. Chris panted heavily, his chest heaving with it and Darren splayed his hands against his lower back to keep him close, to ground himself. He swallowed around Chris, feeling his cock twitch deep in his throat and he pulled off with a loud gasp. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, his voice wrecked and Chris groaned at the sight. Darren was looking up at him, of course he was. Chris hated him for it. He hated how gorgeous he looked like this, how vulnerable and sinful and like the man he always wanted to be. With him Darren didn’t have to put on an act. Darren didn’t have to pretend with Chris and they both knew that they’d have to make a decision together at some point but not now, not when everything was perfect even if it only was for a few minutes.

Not much more time was wasted after that because when Darren  _wanted_ something he  _wanted_ it and couldn’t wait to have it. He was jerking Chris off lazily, the slick noise of his fist around Chris’s cock filled the room and every now and then he’d press a wet kiss to the leaking head. He moaned at the taste that was purely Chris and licked his lips before he wrapped them around the tip again so his tongue could tease the oozing slit a little more, could tease against Chris’s frenulum and press just right against all the ridges and veins that Darren loved so very much. Chris had drifted in the meantime. He’d closed his eyes and soft moans fell from his parted lips every now and then as he reveled in the sweet chase for his release. He was panting and a slight sheen of sweat had built on his smooth skin, letting it glow in a way that never failed to leave Darren breathless. The older man moaned and closed his eyes again to focus on the heavy weight of Chris’s length on his tongue and the way it stretched his lips. He loved this, loved giving Chris pleasure and feeling all of him so intensely, getting to map out every bit of his body.

Usually Darren would tease. He’d pull off again and again just to watch the way Chris’s cock would twitch with desperation and he’d go slower and slower just to hear Chris ask for more but not right now, not when all he wanted to do was taste Chris and feel him come. So instead of teasing, Darren worked harder. His jaw was aching at this point but he couldn’t care less, not when Chris was gripping his hair absently and panting out his name again and again. He could feel him getting close by how hard he was now, how rigid and throbbing between his lips. One of Darren’s palms pulled away from Chris’s back to splay over his tight balls. He tugged gently and hummed when he felt them draw up. His eyes fluttered open again, wet with emotion and beautiful in the yellow light of the trailer and Chris whined with how much he wanted to reach his peak finally. “Dare...please…,” he breathed and Darren pulled off again with a gasp. “Fuck, come on. Want you to come, Chris. Don’t hold back for me,” Darren murmured and licked his swollen, red lips before he nuzzled just beneath Chris’s balls, sucking against the sensitive skin there while one of his hands gripped Chris’s thigh and the other kept stroking his cock fast and hard, twisting just the way the younger man liked it. His tongue pressed between his balls, tracing up until he could kiss at the base of his shaft and Darren was moaning, taking everything in. The noises, his scent, the way Chris’s breathing went from steady to staccato as heavy pants escaped him. Chris used to hold back a lot with him in the beginning but not anymore, not now that he was used to being naked and open around him. Darren wanted more though, he wanted it all but he knew they didn’t have time. Soon one of their co-stars would look for them so they could meet up a last time as a whole and yet Darren wanted nothing more than to go home with Chris, have him spread him out on his bed to fuck him, take everything Darren wanted to offer but he knew they couldn’t do that, not tonight so instead he decided to enjoy this and revel in every single moment.

His tongue was wide and wet, dragging up the thick, pulsing vein on the underside of Chris’s cock and the younger man’s legs shook a little which was just another indication for how close he was to coming and suddenly a raw need started to take over Darren’s mind. His hand kept moving steadily, hard and fast and twisting at the tip. His thumb teased against the shiny tip and Chris was positively aching for release. “Dare - come on…,” he choked out once more and with that Darren sat up straight on his knees so that his face was on the same level as Chris’s length. He kept stroking and pressed his lips to the head, kissing and teasing, rubbing it against his swollen lips and Chris whined at the sight. Darren looked up and brought the hand that had been stroking and petting against Chris’s balls down to squeeze at his own cock. He was so hard it hurt but getting Chris off was top priority and he didn’t want to miss a single moment so all he did was rub against the thick bulge without it doing much for him. All it did was soothe the ache and keep him on the edge along with the other man and Darren was ready to make Chris fall apart.

“Come on, baby. I know you wanna come. Look at how hard you are...wanna mark me?” Darren whispered hoarsely and Chris just moaned, squeezed his eyes shut as his knees buckled the slightest bit which was enough to let Darren know that yes, he wanted it and he wanted it bad. Darren leaned back in to suck one of Chris’s balls into his mouth just to release it with a soft pop that came with the broken suction and he looked up at him as he slowed his hand, stilling it and moving it down to splay over one of Chris’s toned thighs. He squeezed, and licked his flushed lips just to wrap them around the throbbing length again, sucking all the way down until Chris’s cock was buried in his throat once more. “You’re so good…,” Chris choked out. “Oh fuck.” With that his chest kept rising and falling more rapidly and the muscles in his abdomen started clenching up with how intense the feeling was of having his cock all the way down Darren’s throat. Darren swallowed around him and sucked all the way back up to release him with a loud gasp and with that something inside of Chris snapped. “I’m gonna come,” he warned and a hint of a smirk tugged on Darren’s lips before he looked up at Chris with glowing eyes and he pumped the other man’s now wet length steadily. He was still looking at Chris, was still taking in the way his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth parted in a shaky moan when a wave of pleasure ran through his whole body, causing him to tense up and finally Darren could feel hot spurts of come paint over his skin. He parted his lips and closed his eyes while his hand stilled and simply held Chris’s cock steady by squeezing at the base. A groan rumbled from his chest and he licked his lips, swallowing down what he’d caught with his tongue and he let out a shaky giggle. His fist was still stroking up and down the now softening length to make sure Chris was completely done coming and Chris rode it out while shaking, shivering and his hand holding on to the back of Darren’s neck while the other stroked through his own hair to push back some loose strands. “God…,” Chris choked out and Darren laughed. “Just Darren is fine, thanks,” he mumbled and let go of Chris’s cock, pressing featherlight kisses to it until Chris hissed and his hips drew back. Chris snorted when Darren’s words finally translated in his brain and he shook his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he whispered and Darren shrugged. “I am. Thank you very much,” he said with a bit of fake pride ringing in his low voice and he placed a last kiss to Chris’s stomach before he pulled his pants up again, tucking him away neatly before he pushed himself up to his legs again with a groan. He looked at Chris and Chris gave him a soft smile as if to indicate that he could kiss him if he wanted to, so he did and allowed his lips to linger. Chris licked between Darren’s slowly, humming and pushing closer while he brought his fingers up to wipe at the bits of come that clung to Darren’s skin.

Once their mouths became lazy and their kisses became slower, Chris pulled away and rested their foreheads together to take in a deep and much needed breath. He didn’t dare to speak up again yet but Darren knew him well enough to know that his mind was running.

“I’ll figure it out,” he announced softly, eager to shut the younger man’s brain up and Chris just nodded.

“Yeah.  _We_ will figure it out. Now come on - you look absolutely filthy and the others are probably looking for us,” he said before he furrowed his brows. “I - oh...you didn’t even get to come...want me to take care of that first?” He asked teasingly, reaching down already but Darren quickly shook his head and took Chris’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. “No, no...that’s uh - that’s fine. This was about you. I can always take care of that later, it’s fine,” he rambled and pulled back to find Chris’s eyes again. He tilted his head up and sighed deeply. “This wasn’t about - about me wanting to get anything back...I just - I guess I needed it. Fuck...I just - wait - so you’re not mad at me for interrupting? You’re not gonna send me away forever?” Darren mumbled with a grin and Chris bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Sometimes Darren’s mind was a weird one and he didn’t get what gave Darren the impression that he was ending this now.

“No, I’m not,” Chris clarified and Darren relaxed again, laughing and letting his head rest against Chris’s shoulder.

“Good. Because I want you to know that I will do anything for you. It’s just not that easy...”

“Believe me. I know,” Chris replied and closed his eyes for a moment to give himself a moment.

“We’re in this together. Never forget that, okay?” He added and Darren nodded softly, burying his face in the safety of the warm crook of Chris’s neck.

“I promise you and I really, really mean it - I won’t let you down again. You don’t deserve that mess. Shit, Chris. I don’t even deserve you but I want to try for you. I want this to work and maybe - maybe New York will be good for me. Maybe it’ll clear my head...and you could come stay with me for a bit. If you want to I mean and - ” Darren rambled before stopping himself with a gentle smile.

“We will figure it out,” he repeated softly and fell silent as they simply held each other, definitely not ready to say goodbye to whatever it was that they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog on Tumblr](http://everythingsklainenothinghurts.tumblr.com/post/118525656644/fic-goodbyes) if you want! :)


End file.
